


It Makes It Better

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is sick, and  Steve offers to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Makes It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at 1_million_words just don't remember which one. Apparently I need to keep better notes. 
> 
> Killparakat, thank you again for the beta.

The last three days had been exhausting, with a high profile case that ended in bruises and sore ribs for Steve and Danny, but the eventual arrest of the murderer. 

Which lead to reporters and paperwork, two things sure to give anyone a headache after chasing down a criminal while injured. 

But it didn't end there.

Two hours ago, Gracie’s school called. She was in the nurse’s office, apparently sick. 

Using his cellphone, Danny had his husband Steve pick her up. “Take her home and put her to bed. The nurse said it’s the same virus that’s been going around. I guess it was just a matter of time.”

“No problem. I can order pizza for us. Just leave the reports there. They'll be fine for a while.”

“You’re not feeding my sick daughter pizza! But leaving this paper work for another time sounds like heaven right now. I’ll stop by the store and get the makings for chicken noodle soup.”

Normally, Danny didn't mind shopping for food, although if he was in a hurry, it could be a pain in the ass. 

Like now. 

Everyone seemed to block the aisles and all the items he _needed_ were being restocked when he did manage to push through. Danny worked his way through the store, loading his cart up with sick-day basics, biting out a sarcastic, “EXcuse ME,” every few feet.

Purchases paid for, Danny loaded the car and got home just as the skies opened up.

When it rained...

“I’m home, complete with the ingredients for Grandma Williams’s chicken soup,” Danny called out, bringing the wet bags and his wet self into the kitchen. 

Danny made quick work of putting away the groceries before going to check why no one had answered his greeting. Heading for the stairs, Danny paused when he saw something in the living room.

Standing in the doorway, Danny saw it wasn't something but the whole state of the room itself. The coffee table was move from the center of the room and every signal, pillow, cushion, and blanket the McGarrett-Williams owned was piled in a poor impression of a sandbag bunker. 

Movement from the TV caught his eye, and Danny saw the muted menu screen of Grace’s favorite DVD looping again. Not even bothering looking for the remote, Danny turned the TV off the old fashioned way.

Still curious, Danny peeked down into the pillow fort opening and saw Grace asleep, under a pile of blankets, head resting on her _Hello Kitty_ pillow. The added bonus--and subject of the three blackmailing photos he just took--was Steve, passed out next to her, arms wrapped around that large pink rabbit Danny had bought Grace when she was eight. 

“Hey, you're back.”

“If only all those criminal masterminds could see you now, Steven. You and your pink bunny.”

“Shut up,” Steve whispered harshly, trying not to wake Grace. “ _You_ weren't here.”

“How easy I am replaced.”

“Whatever,” Steve said, pushing the stuff animal aside. “Come on, get in.”

“Steve, I am not dressed to sleep in a pillow fort.”

“Just kick off your shoes and lose the tie.” Steve gave Danny’s pants leg a little tug.

“Fine, you big baby,” Danny said, toeing his shoes off. “Move over some.”

As careful as he could, without knocking over the pillow/blanket structure, Danny slid in next to Steve until the other man was spooning his back. 

“This is nice,” Steve mumbled in his ear.

“I still can’t believe Gracie talked you into this,” Danny said with a half wave at the pillow walls.

“Who said it was her idea? I’ll have you know that pillow forts are better at fighting sickness than any chicken soup.”


End file.
